The Doctor's Rose
by morgan-marquez
Summary: Series of one shots involving Doctor Ten and Rose Tyler. As always R&R, T for language and to be safe because I'm angsty
1. Kick

Hey guys! This is my first Doctor Who fic, please be honest about everything, especially OOC-ness. This is gonna be another series of one-shots. I got the idea from a few others I've read where my reviewers give me words to use to center the chapter around. So leave a word for me in your review! Sorry about the long note.

Kick

Rose Tyler held on to the gravitational polarity device for her life. Her knuckles went white as she turned around to look at the Doctor.

"Now would be a great time to bring the TARDIS!" she yelled. His face contorted into an expression of frustration, as the TARDIS appeared beside him. He attempted to open the doors to find that they wouldn't budge.

"I'm trying! She's being stubborn!" he yelled back, stroking the side and murmuring sweet nothings. A pang of jealousy shot through her limbs; or was that the pulsing electricity?

"Come on you bloody blue box!" Rose screeched. The Doctor rushed forward, sonic screwdriver in hand, and jammed it into the pole's power line. The pulse disappeared, voiding the room from the purple light.

"I'm going to kick that thing so hard," Rose grumbled, arms crossed. The Doctor gasped and stopped in his tracks. He was pointing at her when Rose turned around.

"Don't you dare."

"Watch me!" Rose argued, turning back again to stalk back to the TARDIS. The Doctor scrambled to keep up.

"Rose Tyler! Don't you kick my TARDIS!" he yelled. This has been their worst fight yet, and over the TARDIS? Now Rose was really upset.

"Do _not_ test me, Doctor," Rose snarled. "'She' is pissing me off, 'she' gets kicked!" Rose jabbed his chest with every word. And turning again, Rose walked off.

"Rose Tyler! If you touch my TARDIS, I'll-I'll take you home!" the Doctor laughed. Rose turned to face him yet again.

"You can't do that!" she screamed. The Doctor just crossed his arms and smirked.

"Sure I can. So don't kick my TARDIS," he smiled. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Fine," she grumbled.

"Thank you," he smiled again, each smile getting wider and wider. The two headed back to their ship, trying to decide on the next destination. The Doctor began whispering and stroking the TARDIS again, making Rose feel sick to her stomach.

"Do I need to leave you two alone?" Rose interrupted sarcastically. The Doctor turned around and glared at her. Rose used the only defense she knew: she stuck his tongue out at him. He beckoned for her to approach him, and she did so carefully. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. Rose cocked an eyebrow. He reached out and jabbed her side with it.

"Ow! What the _hell_ was that for?" Rose let loose a blood curdling screech. The Doctor covered his ears and responded.

"For sticking your tongue out and threatening to kick my TARDIS!"

"Sorry," she mumbled. He smiled and promised her that it didn't matter. They were on their way to Barcelona.


	2. Fair

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who sorry to disappoint you. Thank you to Amelia-Pond777 for this chapter's word via PM!

Fair

The TARDIS landed in the midst of a green ocean, blades of grass swaying gently in the wind. Rose Tyler awoke to a start, the familiar smell of breakfast coming from the kitchen. She rubbed her eyes and almost crawled from the room, not bothering to get dressed. She never did first thing. Normally her mornings consisted of a trip to the Wardrobe Room to find something safe to wear for their journey.

"Morning, Doctor," she grumbled. The Doctor was clad in his usual pinstriped suit and red Converse, not to mention his famous ear-to-ear grin he reserved for Rose and Rose alone.

"Morning, Rose!" he replied cheerily, placing a soft kiss on her cheek. Despite her lack in energy, Rose couldn't help but smile. He handed her a plate of pancakes, the only thing he could cook without burning down the TARDIS, and sat across from her at the scrubbed wooden table.

"So where are we off to today?" she asked him in between bites.

"I thought you'd never ask," he said with a wink. "I thought we'd have a little fun today. I put us in England, 1560. There's a fair today to celebrate May Day." Rose's face lit up. When she was in seventh grade she learned about England in the 1800s and how they celebrated May Day. Ever since then she wanted to go to a May Day fair, but no one celebrated May Day anymore.

"Naturally, you'll-"

"Need to visit the Wardrobe Room?" Rose interrupted. The Doctor smirked as he picked up her empty plate.

"You're a cunning little minx, you are," he laughed. Rose flashed him one of her adorable tongue-and-teeth smiles. Rose skipped down the extensive hallway to the large oak double doors. She pushed them both open at once, revealing hundreds of suits, gowns, and costumes, hats, gloves, and boots, masks, jewelry, even wigs! The Doctor hardly ever visited, but everything was in time order, from early 1500s to the metallic future suits that hung in the back. Around the middle, Rose found exactly what she was looking for.

The Doctor straightened his tie for the third time. The black pinstriped suit he had stolen from the Wardrobe Room when rose wasn't looking matched the occasion perfectly. He placed the top hat on his head, then took it off, then repeated the cycle again and again.

"Don't you look dashing?" Rose giggled from behind him, reaching of his shoulder to straighten his collar.

"Why yes, I believe I do," he laughed. The Doctor turned to see what she had chosen to blend in, nearly letting his jaw drop at the sight of her. The white gown dropped to the ankle of her white button-up boots with a pink sash tied around the middle and lace lining the square collar. Her long blonde hair was swept up into a neat bun, leaving two loose, curling tendrils to frame her face.

"What about me?" she asked shyly. The Doctor made a face, making a twirling motion with his hand. Rose turned, never taking her eyes off the Doctor's. He grinned when she came to a stop.

"Beautiful," he told her. She blushed and took the hand he offered and the two of them headed off to the fair together.

Rose didn't know what to see first! There were children running around the Maypole with multicolored ribbons in hand while their parents and oldest siblings danced to the strolling minstrels playing on a wooden stage. Adults in riding gear and helmets rode horses and played polo in a field set off from the rest of the fair. Young artists bribed rich aristocrats to buy their art. Rose's stomach growled as it was nearing lunch time and the smell of roasting mutton wafted past her nose. She and the Doctor settled down to eat their lunch.

"Can I help you?" Rose asked after noticing that the Doctor had been staring. He shook his head.

"Sorry, just thinking," he admitted when they got up from the table and made their way to the back of the field. The Doctor wandered off to buy something from a farmer while Rose admired the craftsmen. She was examining a piece of silver when someone grabbed her arm.

"Alone, miss? A shame that a pretty girl like you doesn't have an escort. Would you like to come home with me?" the man asked, raising his eyebrows.

"She is spoken for," someone growled. The tall man stepped aside revealing the Doctor, top hat clenched in his white knuckles.

"And who might you be?" the stranger retorted.

"I am her husband, Doctor John Smith," he stated, sticking out his hand. The stranger's face dimmed, his eyes no longer twinkling. The man took the Doctor- er; John's- hand and shook it forcefully.

"James Riley." The stranger disappeared.

"Thank you, Doctor," Rose almost whispered. He didn't answer. When she looked up at him, he was not grinning like a mad man. His eyes were shining with unshed tears.

"Doctor?" she asked. "Are you alright?" He took her chin in his right hand and lifted it so her eyes met his. He kissed her.

"I love you, Rose."

"I love you too, Doctor." The two shared one dance in the field before heading back to the TARDIS, falling asleep in each other's company on the plush couch in one of the spare rooms. The last thing Rose remembered was discussing the day's events and one last kiss.


	3. Burn

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or David Tennant. So sad…oh well! I need suggestions guys! I can't write without words to write for! This word was given to me by Amelia-Pond777 via Facebook chat thanks love! Here we go…

Burn

_The nerve of some Time Lords! 900 bloody years old and he doesn't know anything!_ Rose Tyler thought as she angrily stormed off toward the TARDIS. She was only trying to help. It was his own fault he lost the damn screwdriver and he bit her bleeding head off! She yanked open the door. Little whirs and buzzes told her that the TARDIS was trying- and failing- to talk to her. She slammed the door to her room and sank down into the plush bed, imagining what the Doctor was doing now. He was most likely on his hands and knees, crawling around the rocky surface of the God forsaken planet they were on, searching for his precious screwdriver.

"Rose? No worries, I've found it! It was in my jacket pocket the whole time!" sang the Doctor's voice. He was standing outside her door now, steadily rapping on the wood.

"That's bloody wonderful, Doctor. Go away," Rose spat. She heard a sharp intake of breath and a deep sigh. His heavy footsteps echoed off the void walls of the TARDIS as he shuffled away. Rose decided it was safe. She tiptoed from her chamber and gently shut the door behind her. She stopped in her tracks when she heard a voice softly singing a familiar tune:

_Lida Rose, I'm home again, Rose_

_To get the sun back in the sky._

_Lida Rose, I'm home again, Rose_

_About a thousand kisses shy._

_Ding dong ding_

_I can hear the chapel bell chime._

_Ding dong ding_

_At the least suggestion I'll pop the question._

_Lida Rose, I'm home again, Rose_

_Without a sweetheart to my name._

_Lida Rose, now everyone knows_

_That I am hoping you're the same_

_So here is my love song, not fancy or fine_

_Lida Rose, oh won't you be mine_

_Lida Rose, oh Lida Rose oh Lida Rose._

The Doctor hummed a bit before finishing his song. Not too long after that, Rose wrinkled her nose at the smell of something burning.

"What happened?" she shrilly asked. The Doctor dropped a tray of black somethings on the wooden table. Rose cautiously approached the table, not taking her eyes off the Doctor. She picked one up and smelled it.

"Doctor?" she asked slowly.

"Yes?"

"Did you-try to bake?" Rose laughed. The Doctor hung his head. Rose just hugged him.

"Let's leave the cooking to me, yeah?" The Doctor laughed. He handed the necessary ingredients to Rose and with his chin in his hands, he watched intently.

"How come you can cook and I can't?" the Doctor asked.

"Because I'm much smarter than you," she teased, flashing him a tongue-and-teeth smile. The Doctor didn't say anything. Instead, he strolled to the opposite side of the kitchen, dipped his hand in a bag, and catapulted it Rose's smirking face. She screeched and launched a handful of flour back, thus creating a flour war. Within an hour, they had a plate of perfect chocolate chip cookies, and they were both covered in flour.

Sorry guys. I know this idea has been killed, but I wanted to try it myself. Thanks for reading. I need suggestions! If I don't have words, I can't write.


	4. Novel

Disclaimer: Really, I'm American. I can't own Doctor Who. This word was given to me via review by **DoctorWhoIsMyLife**. Thanks so much! This story is now being co-written by Ameila-Pond777!

Novel

"Whatcha got there, Rosie?" the Doctor asked, pulling up a chair and proceeding to sit backwards in it. She grinned when he placed his chin in his hands as his elbows rested on the table, watching her intently.

"A notebook," she laughed when he grimaced at the word 'notebook'. "I'm writing a story." His face lit up at 'story'. The Doctor loved stories, especially when Rose told them. He made himself comfortable and stared at her, waiting for her to start reading.

"_She couldn't leave, could she? A strange being from another planet had offered his heart, wholly with no strings attached, to young Miranda. She would travel the stars with this being, save time and space with said being. It sounded good to her, but what would her father think? He wasn't very attractive, but he was witty. He seemed almost human. Miranda will go. She would follow him to the galaxy's end. Little did she know, the minute she took his hand, that opportunity would present itself faster than she thought."_ Rose read. The Doctor's eyes were glazed over. He was lost in her words.

"Is that it?" he asked sadly. Rose nodded.

"But I'm writing more! I promise as soon as I finish chapter one you can read it," she promised. He looked hopeful.

"As long as you read it to me," the Doctor smiled. Rose told him of her plan to sell the book when it was finished to a publisher and allow them to contact her when the book was approved or rejected. The Doctor, being the supportive whatever-he-is, told her it was a spectacular idea.

"Top banana."

Rose's book sold faster than she thought. Over a million copies bought in the first month. Her tales of her adventures with the Doctor had only begun in another's eyes; the readers couldn't wait for more! The Doctor, though avidly paying attention when Rose read to him, didn't seem to realize that "Miranda's" feelings about the strange alien she was travelling with were remarkably similar to her own. Rose couldn't help but wish that the last bit of the book would happen between her and the Doctor: _Ryon kissed her as the two held on for life after the battle. Miranda was on the brink of fading in his arms; he couldn't let her go just yet. He was giving all he had and then some to whisper the last three words either of them would ever say or hear before fading into the darkness: I love you._

Who knew that when Rose Tyler stepped into the TARDIS those many years ago she'd become a nest selling novelist?

A/N: Please review with your words guys! Thanks!


	5. Wish

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. Maybe someday, and that day will be the day that David Tennant returns. This is my own word.

Wish

It has been two months. "You'll be safer, Rose," he said. Safer. She needed him to be safe. And with him God knows when and where, she couldn't be more unprotected. She lets her guard down. She sat at the window, watching the rain drip down. She twisted the silver wedding band and diamond engagement ring around her finger as drop by steady drop, the rain picked up speed. She glanced at the clock.

_11:11. Make a wish, Rose._ She thought when she remembered the old middle school tradition. She placed a protective hand over her pregnant belly and one thought came to mind.

_I wish the Doctor was here. _ She sat for a minute or so, jumping when she heard the sound of a creaking door. It was probably just her mother. Then again, Jackie was staying at some new boyfriend's house for the week. The footsteps were delicate, like they belonged to someone very happy, and light on their feet. Could it be a woman? Or perhaps a child? Rose was alone in Jackie's apartment. She couldn't shut her eyes, clench her fists, and yell for the Doctor like she did every other time something was wrong or she was scared.

Rose imagined him running from the bedroom, sonic screwdriver in hand, asking her what's wrong. She grinned at the thought. The light steps progressed into a light jog.

"Who's there?" Rose called. She had to be all the way at the back of the apartment so she couldn't see who it was before they got to her. "My husband is in the kitchen! He's got a knife so you stay away, yeah?" The footsteps stopped outside the bathroom door. There was a light, barely audible knock.

"Is he? Because I'm almost positive that he is waiting for you outside this door, Rose Tyler," a voice said. Rose flung open the door and leapt into the Doctor's arms. "You, my dear, are getting bigger." The Doctor smiled. Rose grinned back. She couldn't help but think that this was her wish.

"What's with the grin, eh? You know something I don't?" the Doctor asked. Rose kissed him.

"No. My wish came true."

(A/N) Hey guys! I need words from you religious readers of mine. Let me know what word you want me to use and how you want me to use it! Thanks so much!


	6. Butterfly

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Doctor Who. I do however own a lovely blue TARDIS tee shirt! The next chapters are going to be from Professor Evans. Thank you for supplying us with so many chapter ideas! You're the best! As for you readers that read this story often, tell your Doctor Who friends and encourage them to review please! Props to my little brother for naming the planet!

Butterfly

"Ah, here we are!" the Doctor grinned. He took Rose's hand and led her from the safety of the TARDIS to the lush grass in the center of the field. Rose inhaled deeply.

"Oh you can breathe on this planet! Where are we?" Rose asked, looking down at their intertwined fingers then at the Doctor's confused face.

"I'm not really sure. Ah!" the Doctor exclaimed upon seeing a post deeply set in the dirt. "'Natura'. I believe that's Latin for nature if I'm not mistaken. According to the post, the planet was founded by a boy about your age named Donum Natura about two hundred years into your future." Rose was completely uninterested in what the Doctor had to say. She was too busy observing him as he was too fascinated to notice her watching him. He decided to go casual that day: a simple white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows over blue denim jeans and, of course, his red converse. His glasses were perched on the bridge of his nose as he squinted to read the sign.

"-uninhabited. No aliens here, Rose!" the Doctor finished, bringing Rose out of her Doctor-induced trance. Thus began the tour of the apparently empty planet.

"Doctor, look at this," Rose called across the empty field they were investigating. A stone something was protruding from the earth covered in ivy and twisting vines. The Doctor had successfully made the vines vanish using his sonic screwdriver, revealing that the slab of stone was really a ruined marble statue. The statue was of a man with prominent features like a long nose and deep set eyes. His hair was long but covered by what seemed to be some sort of military hat. The bronze plate at his feet read 'Donum Natura', the founder of the planet. Behind the statue was a curtain of ivy.

"Well I'm intrigued," the Doctor said to no one in particular. He moved to head through the curtain but was stopped. His hand was taken by something warm and soft, particularly small as well. His eyes moved from the force to meet Rose's own.

"I'm going with you. We don't need you disappearing," she nervously laughed. The Doctor smiled at Rose's concern for him. Together, they pushed away the curtain of ivy and forced their way into a dark cave. Needless to say, it was pitch black.

"Ouch, Doctor that was my foot!"

"Well then don't stand so close!"

"We both know you didn't mean that."

"Well of course I didn't. You know how much I care about you. In fact, I've noticed something recently. I remember the day I met you and had to ask, twice may I add, for you to come with me to travel through time and space. I know I have changed since that day three years ago, and so have you. Rose, what I'm trying to say is-"

"Doctor, look," Rose gasped. The dark cave had ended and the Doctor and Rose had found themselves among aged weeping willow trees. Not more than a foot or so away was a small lagoon with a trickling waterfall starting from the top of an immense rock pile.

"Oh my God, it's beautiful!" Rose gushed. The cove glowed green from the reflection of the sun through the willow's bowing branches. Blues, greens, even purples reflected off the strange dancing flowers echoed throughout the grotto. The Doctor watched Rose's eyes light up as a new color painted itself onto the canvas. Specks of orange appeared everywhere. The couple looked up at the top of the trees. Millions of monarch butterflies had joined the Doctor and Rose in the colorful paradise. They surrounded him and Rose, pushing Rose a bit closer to the Doctor. With her hands resting on his chest and his arms wrapped around her in a warm embrace, Rose looked into the ancient eyes of the Doctor once more.

"What was it that you were saying, Doctor?" she asked. "In the cave?" she added when he looked confused. He relaxed and looked back into Rose's mischievous eyes.

"You see, Rose, as I was saying before, we have both been through so much together. I mean there have been very good moments, like the celebration after the Isolis incident and yet very bad moments like the day with the whole Bad Wolf thing. We can, what I mean is, we understand each other now, Rose. We have been Doctor and companion for five years now. And I have already told you that I found myself falling in love with you. We have been, for lack of a better explanation, together for about two of those five years. I am not okay with that," the Doctor paused. Before he could continue rambling, Rose raised a finger to his lips.

"I'm lost. Where is this going?" she asked him. The Doctor reached in his pocket and pulled out a red box. He got down on one knee, scaring quite a few butterflies in the process, and looked up at her.

"What I'm trying to say is Rose Tyler, will you marry me?" The Doctor debated actually asking her. He's had the ring for ages. His people would frown upon this. Oh boy, would they hate him for this. Time Lords do not have relationships with humans. Never do they have even _friendships_ with humans. He is breaking _laws_ to be with Rose.

Not only was he breaking Time Lord Law, but he had himself to consider. He had to keep changing companions because he likes humans, they have different feelings and they all have different acquired tastes and behavioral patterns. He never let himself become attached to a companion because it hurt too much to see them go. The only other companion he had fallen for was Sarah Jane Smith and even she wasn't as special as Rose. There was something about her. Rose was a spitfire. She had a quick and witty tongue and was always quick with a comeback. So Rose was human? He could be happy for the time being.

He realized he hadn't looked up at her again. He was too busy wallowing in his own thoughts. Rose's eyes were watering.

"Doctor, I- yes!" she squealed. He slipped the ring on her finger and stood. As soon as he was to his full height again, Rose kissed him. It was like a dream. He had proposed to Rose, she said yes, and now she was kissing him in a swirl of butterflies. It was like the ending to those human Disney movies Rose loved to watch. When she pulled back, she asked the question he was dreading.

"Can I call my mum?"

(A/N) So there you go guys! The next chapter is going to be somewhat of a second part to this one. Here's a spoiler: The Doctor is in it Nah I'm not really gonna tell you what happens. You'll have to wait and see. I'm leaving for a cruise tomorrow so I won't be able to update until I get back, but hopefully I'll be able to write on board and then update all the chapters when I get back. Love you all! Review please!


	7. Stars

Disclaimer: Still don't own Doctor Who. Sorry to disappoint. My own word this time.

Stars

"Which one is that?" little Delia asked her mother. The two lay on the apple grass, peering through the trees at the bright stars above.

"That's Orion's Belt. Your father brought me there not too long before you were born," she told her. Delia gazed in awe as a shooting star made its way across the dark sky.

"Mummy, look!" she yelped, scrambling to her tiny feet. Her brunette curls bounced and her amber eyes shined when the comet passed.

"Go on, Dee! Make a wish!" her mother told Delia. She obediently squeezed her eyes shut and clasped her little hands together, wishing for something she has wanted for a quite a while.

The familiar whirring sound filled Rose Tyler's ears. She followed her own advice and wished on the shooting star. When she had placed her request, she imagined what her daughter may have wished for. It didn't matter. All Rose wanted was for Delia's father to come home again. Being the wife of a Time Lord wasn't an easy job. The whirring came again but Rose chose to ignore it. She was almost positive it was all in her head.

He had left them there on New Earth with a fortune and a place to live three years ago. He barely knew his baby daughter. It killed him to leave his family. He was almost positive they would be safer if they stayed behind. What he wasn't sure about was if they were really safe. He had no idea that Rose's heart sped up at the sight of a telephone box. He was clueless about the countless wished and prayers that involved him. He was oblivious of the stories Rose told about him to their daughter. He didn't know she was a Time Lord. Rose couldn't- wouldn't- tell the Doctor about her strange change to his race.

Delia snapped Rose out of her subconscious as she curled up in Rose's lap.

"Did you make a wish?" Rose whispered as the young girl yawned and nodded her head.

"It won't come true," she whispered back, ghosts of tears filling the eyes that resembled her father's so. "I wished for Daddy." Tears pricked the corners of Rose's eyes. Delia looked up into her mother's eyes. Rose noticed her eyes were ancient, like her father's. They reflected things she'd never seen, but somehow remembers. There was pain. They talked. About the Doctor, about the TARDIS, about the adventures they could go on as a family when Delia was old enough.

They fell asleep under that old tree among the apple grass. Rose didn't notice that Delia had moved off her lap and back onto the grass. She didn't hear the back gate open. She didn't hear the grass crunch under someone's feet. No, the twenty –five year old stayed asleep. Until a strong pair of arms wrapped around her body, that is. Rose opened her mouth to scream and shout an empty threat but a broad hand covered her mouth.

"Shh. You'll wake Delia," the man whispered. He sounded like her husband, the Doctor! She looked up. The hand was attached to an arm which was attached to a lanky body. Atop the body was a head with a face, a gorgeous face. There was a wide grin, causing the eyes to crinkle at the corners. The eyes; they were ancient. Like Delia's, like the Doctor's.

"She's grown so much," the Doctor whispered, caressing the little girl's flushed and freckled face.

"She looks like you," Rose whispered back. The Doctor had Delia in his lap and Rose on one arm. Rose didn't want him to let go. Who knows how long he'd be gone next time?

"Mmm but she has your nose. And your mouth," he told her, kissing her soundly. Rose smiled. Delia woke up, squealing in delight at the sight of her father. Luckily, he hadn't regenerated. The Doctor explained that he wanted to take Delia and Rose with him next time. Rose was glad to hear the next words that came from the Doctor's mouth:

"I'm not leaving my family again. You're the best, and only, thing I have."


	8. Sorry

Disclaimer: still don't own Doctor Who. I can't wait for the new episode though…I almost died when I found out it's called Let's Kill Hitler…haha. Anyway, the word is 'sorry' from Imitirete Identitat. I got the idea from watching the second part of the Family of Blood.

Sorry

Like every story, it started with a kiss. But it wasn't a good kiss. If you asked the Doctor, yes, kissing Rose was pleasant; very nice. But when you look at the situation, something must be said. The Doctor pulled away.

"This can't happen," he said. Rose stared at him, mouth gaping.

"What do you mean, 'This can't happen'?" she asked. The Doctor buried his face in his hands. He never meant for this to happen. This whole thing is a mistake.

"This. Us. Me and you in a relationship. It just won't work!" he explained. Every little word broke his heart, but it has to be said.

"Well, why the hell not?" Rose yelled. She was furious now. She pined after the Doctor for four and half years now, only to be shoved aside when a new girl or past companion came along. That never changed her feelings. She would always love the Doctor.

"Because, Rose! Have you noticed that I'm a Time Lord? You are a human! You will wither and die and will be floating around in space trying to forget I ever loved you!" he yelled back. There. He said it. He loves Rose Tyler. He probably always will. And if there was a way to be with her then he would take it.

"I don't want to hear it! You have no idea how many times a _week_ I ask myself why I decided to come along with you in the first place! Does Sarah Jane Smith ring a bell? How about Reinette? Was she, Queen of France?" Rose shouted. The Doctor looked taken aback, and slightly guilty.

"Reinette was actually a royal mistress…"

"See what I mean? You meet countless women out there! You can't be in a relationship with me because you know you'll meet someone better! Someone more powerful or someone smarter, or…or someone more beautiful. You don't give a damn that I have loved you since day one!" she had her final word. Rose ran to her room and slammed the door. The Doctor stood in the main console, mouth wide open, totally unsure of what he said that triggered Rose's dramatic reaction.

She was wrong. The Doctor did love her. It's losing her that he was afraid of, not finding someone better. There couldn't be anyone better. This is _Rose Tyler_ we're talking about here. He had to apologize. The Doctor cautiously stepped toward the white door that opened into Rose's room. He fiddled with the knob to find that Rose had locked it.

_Damn. _He thought. He knocked lightly.  
>"Rose?"<p>

"Go away!" came the angry reply. It was strained and cracked like it was coming through a wall of tears. The Doctor leaned his back against the door and slid to the floor of the TARDIS. Laying his head in his arms, his whispered to no one in particular:

"I love you, Rose. I'm sorry."


	9. Child

Disclaimer: Still don't own Doctor Who! Sorry Another one of my own words!

Child

The Doctor stood to the side as the little girl with blonde pigtails ran through the leaves on her way home from her first day of school. She gazed at the sky, ignoring whatever story the little boy next to her, whom the Doctor could only assume was Mickey, was telling. She kicked the colored leaves. The Doctor's heart melted when her mouth opened for the first time.

"I don't care, Mickey."

"Mummy, I'm gonna travel through time and save the world!" Rose squealed. The Doctor smiled from his place on the fountain.

_Soon enough, little Rose, soon enough._

"Don't be ridiculous, Rose!" her mother scolded. The Doctor's smile vanished. Jackie's phone rang and she walked off to answer it, leaving little Rose to shuffle her feet on the sidewalk for a good ten minutes. The Doctor seized the opportunity.

"Hey there, Rose," he greeted, squatting to her level. She raised an eyebrow. "Don't listen to your mum. You'll live that dream, Rose. I know you will." Rose smiled and hugged the stranger. The Doctor started to tear. She wouldn't remember him when he meets her in about, say, fourteen years. She would forget all about him.

He followed her down the street one day. It was her birthday, her tenth, and she couldn't take it. She ran for her life down that deserted road, toward an empty grass field. She picked up a handful of rocks and threw them as hard as she could. She has so much anger built up inside her tiny frame. Her dad was dead, her mum was out with a new guy every night, and her own mother forgets her birthday! She had no one. No one at all. For the longest time Rose was empty. And she wouldn't feel full again for nine years when she met the man of her dreams.

In the shadows, the Doctor watched as Rose sat down the in the grass with her best friend, Lizzie.

"I just get this feeling. Almost like there's someone watchin' over me," Rose whispered, after a long silence.

"Well, yeah. I mean your dad's watchin' you from up there, isn't he?" Lizzie asked. Rose mumbled an agreement.

"But it's not just my dad. Everywhere I go, I've been seein' this man. A tall, dorky man with glasses and a pinstriped suit," she confessed. The Doctor looked down at his suit.

_He wasn't that dorky, was he?_

_ "_Rose Tyler, you're mad. I've been around for as long as I can remember but I've seen no dorky man on your tail," Lizzie replied, rolling her eyes.

"He spoke to me once."

"What? You're joking!"

"No, I'm not! When I was like, five. My mum was yelling at me for wanting to be a time traveler in the park. She got a call from her boyfriend and he came over and told me not to give up. 'You'll live that dream, Rose.' He said. It was so weird." The Doctor's heart swelled. She remembered him!

He watched the scene where he had met Rose as his previous form.

_Wow, my hears were huge._ Rose had true feelings for the Doctor. He could see it. In every instance where she had travelled with him, a huge grin was plastered on her face and love burned in her eyes. The Doctor shoved his hands in his jacket pockets and headed back to the TARDIS. He had watched his Rose grow up. He had seen her for the last time. And as he recalled the last moment her talked to her, the last moment he had seen her at Bad Wolf Bay, he whispered that one confession he never got the chance to say.

"Rose Tyler, I love you."

(A/N) Sorry, that wasn't my best. I wanted to see if I could write a chapter without Rose travelling with him, but it's really hard!


	10. Kitten

Disclaimer: We have pretty much established that I don't own Doctor Who. So, we're moving on. Kitten from Imitirete Identitat

Kitten

Rose gasped from somewhere far off, yelled his name and shrieked, causing the Doctor to drop his screwdriver and run.

_Damn jungle._ He thought, attempting to make his way through the thick vines. The green things snaked every which way, over his head, under his feet, even across the overgrown jungle path.

"This is ridiculous," the Doctor muttered, retracing his steps and retrieving his screwdriver. "I'm coming Rose!" He yelled the latter so she could hear him. He pushed his way through the thicket again, using his Sonic to destroy the too thick vines. By the time the Doctor had reached her, he was panting and sweating like mad.

"What's wrong?" he panted. Rose sat on the ground and looked up at him.

"Nothing's wrong, why would you think something is wrong?" she laughed. The Doctor stared at her, blankly. Hadn't she just screamed not a minute ago? Yelled his name with urgency? When he repeated his thoughts to Rose, she just laughed.

"I'm not in trouble, Doctor, look!" she grinned, holding up a fluffy orange ball. No. Oh, no. No no no no no. It's a-a-

"I found a kitten!" Yes. That. A fluffy, smelly, creeping kitten. The Doctor hates cats. And Rose knows that. After you almost get killed by a cat faced nun, you never really look at them the same.

"Can we keep her Doctor? Please?" Rose begged. He didn't dare look down. Rose was most likely giving him a sad puppy dog face, complete with bright eyes and a pouting lip. He did it. He looked down, and as always, he was right. He sighed.

"Oh all right. But if that cat comes anywhere me while I'm working, it goes out the door on the nearest planet!" he promised. Rose shook her head, scooping up the little kitten in her hand. They headed back to the TARDIS hand in hand, smiling at each other every few minutes. They shared a pleasant silence during dinner and headed to the library to read. They sat next to each other on the large leather couch. The Doctor studying a thick volume on Gallifreyan laws on one end, Rose engrossed in a romance novel from the future with her head in his lap, and the tiny kitten curled up on Rose's stomach. The Doctor's hand absently stroked Rose's hair as he read, causing her to fall asleep.

"Rose, do you think-"the Doctor looked down mid-sentence. Rose was out cold, curled up in his lap. He smiled and carried her to bed, then returned to the library, where he spent the rest of the night. The next morning, when Rose woke up, it mad her laugh to see the Doctor bonded to the cat as if they had been the best of friends their entire lives. She smiled.

"You're the best cat in the world, yes you are," the Doctor cooed. Rose laughed. To think he hated the thing less than twenty four hours ago would be impossible.

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in a long time. School has been so crazy. And if some of you read my Klaine fic, I need songs to write about! Help me out please! Oh and I would love for you to review all the stories you read, mine and everyone elses. It makes you feel good when you get a review.


End file.
